Lights, Camera,GEMS (descontinued or dead)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: imagine if the steven universe show was live action and the Gems were actresses from diferent backgrounds: in one side method actress and serious performer Sarah Waterman as Pearl, then we have Theater actress and child lover Amy Gable, ex Basketball player Lydia Davis from england and the son of legendary Stunt man Steven. this is the behind scenes. leave coments and reviews pls.
1. how hard can be to shoot the op?

**a/n: imagine if the steven universe show was live action and the Gems were actresses from diferent backgrounds: in one side you have method actress and serious performer Sarah Waterman who is performing as Pearl, then we have Theater actress Amy Gable, ex Basketball player Lydia Davis from england and the son of legendary Stunt man Steven. leave Reviews and sugerences for what do you think would have been funny behing the scenes to shoot if this was a live action show.**

As the cast go, it was a very interesting set of people. In one chair getting the prosthetic square afro is the 6ft 9in ex basketball player turned actress Lydia Davis. She looks calm as the crew, carefully installs the afro and tries to no smudge the red-purple color of the face paint. In the far end of the studio there is the method actress New England native, Sarah Waterman, already in full costume, the valet cyan shoes, the leotard with the star in the center and the bow in place…not to mention the tape that she carries to repeat her lines. Then there is the young theater actress Amy Gable, who is trying hard to control her giggling as she is getting her fake Amethyst installed in her cleavage…that leaved just one single one left…where the hell is the star of the show?

-have any one know any idea where Steven is?—asked the poor director…they were already 30 minutes late to do the takes.

-I think I saw him outside—Amy said looking at the mirror to see how her gem looked—don't be too harsh he is only 12.

-he is under contract and we need to shoot now—said as the director got out of the studio…he will be lucky if they got the opening today.

A quick look show him his star…there he was sitting at top of a barrel with a brown skinned girl with glasses was reading a paper.

-So the lyrics are…-

-We…are the crystal gems!—smiled the girl—and here is where you do your somersault.

-What? How I am going to do that—the boy whined a little—

-like this—that very moment…

-there you are my boy…ready for the first day of shooting?—the director walked to the boy smiling widely.

-I guess—the boy said slumping his shoulders—it's just…

-don't worry boy…today we shoot the opening and if everything goes smoothly we shoot the rest of the episode…

-Ok, crew…-the director began when….

-what is this?—he heard a cold voice behind him and turned.

-ok Sarah…that is your spear—then he added—is something wrong with it?

-everything is wrong!—she then pointed to the point—look at it just look at it…is a screw…how a screw shaped spear is suppose to work?

-Well aided by your gem magic…-he began but he could not avoid a rant.

-have you ever read a historic book? Hell even studied proper physics? This thing has now a big drag it no longer is . .WEAPON!—she said pointing at the flat of the screw.

-hey give it a break…we are rock aliens remember—Amy said walking by—and stop cursing in front of the kids.

-I am pretty sure that they already had hear worst—she said not backing an inch—and besides…our characters are warriors, our weapons need to make sense.

-Oh great, here we go again with this historical accurate rubbish—Amy said

Sitting on her chair playing tic tac toe with Steven and the girl Lydia asked.

-What is going on with the girls over there—she said as she made the wining move at Steven and did a silent "yes".

Knowing that she could not hear at all with the prosthetic he began to write in a piece of paper. "Sarah is talking about her weapon not being accurate".

-does she now that her character also uses a sword?—she asked as the girl beaten Lydia…this got a mumbled "bummer".

"Amy also wants that she stops cursing" he wrote as he draw a new tic tac toe.

-have they heard you speak in the phone?—asked Lydia as she rubbed her head playfully and the girl made a mock gasp.

-I don't curse…that bad—he said mainly to the girl as she began to laugh.

After the initial crisis the three ladies were in a star illuminated scenario.

-ok…in this one scene Garnet (that's you Lydia) adjusts her glasses and sings " _we_ ", then boom, change to shoot Amethyst and Pearl (being Amy and Sarah) who continue with " _are the Crystal"_ just so Steven here could somersault and with fist pump on the air shout " _GEMS"…_ everything clear _?—_ he asked to the actors…then he notice that Lydia seem…lost—Lydia is anything alright?—no answer—LYDIA IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?—he yelled…nope—can she hear me?

-Mr. Director?—the girl said.

-yes?—he asked a little distracted.

-She can't hear you…at all—the girl said smirking a little.

-WHY? I mean…how?—he said dismayed…great, fantastic.

-the square afro—she simple said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-why not simple write her lines and directions in cue cards?—said a Redheaded boy holding a mike—we got some cardboard here and I can…-

-boy you are a genius…what's your name?—

-I am Lars…-

-Great…you got a role—he said absently minded—now let's get ready to shoot this.

-did I get an acting gig?—the boy asked his blonde friend who simple nodded while writhing Lydia Lines and cues in the cardboard.

Yes…yess…everything was going great….and the boy fell flat on his face…literally.

-CUT! Steven are you ok?—the director asked as the boy rubbed his nose.

-yeah, but…I don't know how to somersault—he said forlorn.

-oh, don't worry look—Amy said as she walked back and said—just look at me—she took a little of speed and performed a perfect somersault—the secret is in picking the right speed.

-ok crew… …GEMS—the director said accompanied with the groaning of everyone—what?

-YOU SUCK—some random voice said.

-whoever it was, you are fired loser—he said as he sat down mumbling.

The second shoot went as well as the first…as it was the third and all the way to the 10th.

-ok…this is the last take…if we don't get it we will use a stunt double and plaster Steven's face on—

Steven mind was racing and he was sweating…he needed to get this one right…

-ok here goes nothing—getting distance he ran put his hand in the ground rolled…and nailed it jumping in the air and fist pumping in triumph. Sarah watched in shock…he had done it, he had…costly her 20 bucks freaking brat. Amethyst gave Steven a proud smile as she could feel the 20 bucks already in her pocket. Poor Lydia only saw it partially because she did not dare to look down for fear to ruin the scene.

-and cut…dear lord I need a coffee—he said sitting down and rubbing sweat from his forehead.

-hey Sarah…pay up—Amy said extending her hand

Grumbling Sarah gave amethyst 2 bills of 10 and said as Amy put them in her cleavage.

-I still don't understand how you are to one that shows cleavage every opening—she said as she walked away.

-because I actually have something to show for—she said…showing Sarah and the film crew her gem.

-ok, here this scene is very simple, you four stand in the gem portal were this mystical light engulf you and then you like angelic warrior rise from the ground and float to "BAM" disappear in flash…just try to look "cool"—he finally said—alright ACTION.

-ARGHH MY EYES—Steven said as he covered his eyes

-shit…Ok take two—

-hey don't course in front of the kid—Amy said

-whatever…TAKE TWO—

-THAT IS MY HEAD—Sarah said as Steven rolled and accidentally kicked Sarah

-damn…ok again take three—he said ignoring Amy threats.

-no freaking way...TAKE FOUR—

-for the love off…TAKE FIVE—

-COME ON!...TAKE SIX—

-MOTHERFU…-he never finished it as a white boot smacked him across his face.

-DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF THE CHILD—Amy yelld.

-OK FINE…let him roll, we write it on the character…just leave space so he doesn't hit you—he said defeated.

After filming the easiest scene ever…Steven in red background while Lydia ruffled his hair and looked annoyed… _he nailed the scene in one take_. Lydia and Steven fist bump in glorious victory.

-ok, here there is no dialogue, you run in the platform while Steven lags behind you and you are carrying you weapons…then Steven gets a surge of energy an rushes past you to jump in front of Lydia in excitement—this is simple this had to work…it was just running, nothing hard—ok ACTION!

Everything was going fine, they were running when Steven ran past Amy, and then her whip got caught on her feet…which made her try to grab Sarah before she fell in the ground which made poor Sarah act in reflex….

-ARRRRGHHHH MY ARSE—

-WHAT UNHOLY SIN DID I COMIT?—the director moaned to the havens as poor Lydia lay in the ground grabbing her butt and the other two actresses fought.

After the doctor of the crew survey along the director the "situation" it was decided that she could continue the shoot…but she will get a nasty bruise to show for in the next 2 weeks.

-ok, we will do it again and this time, no more stabbing—he said containing himself from yelling.

-it wasn't my fault, Shorty here, tripped on her own fake whip—Sarah said defensive.

-oh come on…keep going and I will kick your…-she began but...

-hey…what did you said about the kids?—Sarah said as she lowered her sight to see the 4ft 8in actress while smirking—nothing…that's what I thought.

-hey, girls lets shoot and get it over with—the director said feeling a headache coming.

Surprisingly they nailed it in the second take.

After they filmed the van scene in one take…courtesy of the kid's father, old time stunt man they moved to the close appearances of the ladies

-ok Lydia young will sit here and…move your leg—he said as Sarah and Amy looked at him.

-She is just going to sit there?—asked Amy amused

-yes—

-just laying there being cool huh?—

-yep—

-you had no idea what to do with her—Sarah said finally.

-that's…well…ok fine—he shrug his shoulders—but is not like you are going to do too much either.

-my scene fits my character…I am classy noble being who is going to show her grace sitting while the moonlight shines in my pale skin. I will sit like a lady in a classic drawing and…-

-cut the pretentious garbage and just said…"I will sit in the grass"—Amy said

-oh…and what are you going to do?—Sarah said straighten her back to her full 5ft 11 frame.

-me? I will seduce the camera—she said ruffling her hair and posing.

-god almighty…ok and you Steven?—the director asked as he looked at Steven.

Steven began to get nervous…he knew that he had to improvise in this scene but he did not know how…what he do…well, here goes nothing.

-I will turn and smile to immediately bite this hot dog—he said proudly.

-that is brilliant, you will cement your character as a innocent kid—the director said as he walked away to shoot Lydia scene.

-great save—Amy said.

 **a/n: Garnet (lydia Davis) is 6ft 9in tall, the afro prop gives her the 8ft mark and she will use lifts in some scenes where she will need to tower over.**

 **Pearl (Sarah Waterman) is also very tall at 5ft 11in but she is a full head shorter than pearl and easily dwarfed.**

 **amethyst (Amy Gable) is 4ft 8in tall.**

 **if you can think of a more waspy** **pretentious name for pearl actress leave sugerences.**

 **of the three actress Lydia and Sarah are wealthy. Lydia for his past as a player and Sarah is very close to being blue blood (she could affort being an actress).**

 **Steven is genuine 12 years old...and he will not be short. his growth spurts will help explain future height inconsistences in future episodes.**


	2. Gems Blow

**A/N: If you have ideas for a scene that you think that could have been funny or interesting behind scenes if this where a Live action show, sugest away. There is a posibility that i will skip some episodes that have little fun potential. but if you have ides to savage some episodes for not being included, I am open for sugestions. At the end the casting of PEridot, Jasper, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.**

"No…."

"Come on Sarah….it won't be so bad…is just a little…"

"This is just wrong dude…."

"Oh you too Amy…hum Lydia...", the director said to the tall woman reading a news paper that obscured her face…

"I will ally myself with the vote of the mayory…."she said without missing a beat…but then again, she did not know what was the main problem here…is was just some dumb product placement….

"Steven accepted…we had this many good ideas for the song and the add…it was going to be so fun girlllss"

"then tell him that he is alone in this….", the tall new England actress said as she turned back…already in characterd…head held high…and immediately pull out her recorder to practice her accent.

"Amy…please!" the poor man said on her knees, "for the boy…"

"Oh god…listen…as much as I love the boy and I do…I can't do it…it's against my principles as an actress…I mean…is practically an advert in the show" she finished walking to the makeup artist who where applying the prosthetic to Lydia…so no more options….shit.

Steven was so excited for the first day of actual filming…he was now in the studio…he could see the prop donut shop…called the big donut…

"Really?"

"Oh Steven…good to see you on time..." the director said with a little sarcasm on his voice…besides him there was a scared looking redhead and a platinum blonde short girl. They wore what it was a purple t shirt with a donut in the center…the redhead boy was fidgeting...

"hum director…are you sure that we are appropriated for the part?…I mean…we're just the personnel"

"of curse…this is a small part"

"Sure…"

"Totally boy"

"So we are just a onetime thing?

"Yep"

"a one shot character"

"Characters Lars…characters" added the blonde.

"And you…"

"Boy a little advice…SHUT YOUR MOUTH!...everything will be fineee"

"…"

"Look this is just a small scene, Steven enter here…he does his part and you do your and done" turning t the blonde girl "Got it?"

"YES SIR!" said both

"Ok everybody at your posts" as he said this, the replacement cameraman signaled Lars to stand close to a brown box with supplies, the Blondie…Sadie, simple was required to stand behind the counter and Steven stood in front of the empty cooler with cat top….

"Ok, lights, camera…GEMS!"

"WORTHLESS HACK!"

"Ok who was the…oh forget it…action" he said defeated

"NOOOOOO!" said the voice of the star as he stared with soul crushing pain at the empty cooler…

"How such ignominious turn of events could have befallen to…"but he could not continue more as Sadie collapsed in the counter..

"HAHAHA…IGNOMINIOUS? BEFALLEN? BY GOD….HAHAHAHAHA", close to her Lars could not stand it anymore and he began to lean in the box and let lose

"CUT!" the director said walking over them angry while Steven was just baffled ad the turn of events… "The hell are you doing?" he then turned quickly to see…no signal of Amy…just in the back was Lydia drinking a Soda and wave back at him…

"Sorry sir but…I mean…what age is he supposed to be?"Finally Lars said pointing at Steven as he cleaned a tear with a free hand.

"He is supposed to be 14 but shelter…why?"

"Because, no kid speaks like that…" said Sadie smiling

"he lives with millenary beings…I am sure they have refined and"

"That is just pretentious man" she said despairing.

"Said that again…I dare you"

Sadie prop herself with her arms and smiling, her eye looked at him…she said

"Your dialogue is pretentious crap"

The director then turned to the cameraman, a skinny platinum blonde boy and said.

"How old are you?"

"Around 21…why?" he asked sweating

"Ok, ok little Blondie, let see you do it better, let's see you, your boyfriend…"

"Eh…well he isn't my boyfriend" she said blushing a little…which lucky for her the redhead never saw because he was looking at the other boy sweating beads…

"Whatever…let's see you make better dialogue that me and writer" he said as he walked towards his chair, picked the scrip and tore the pages of the scene….

"Good job Sadie…."Said half scared…half annoyed

"Ok…don't worry Lars…Steven!?(She turned smiling towards him) I got this… _I think?"_

After a couple of minutes…and discussion with the cameraman S.C. of how the new takes were going to be, they finally pin pointed the new dialogue…they just needed to do the first take…

"Ok, Lars, remember…be an asshole"

"But…I don't hate kids…and" he then turned to see Steven, who simply said.

"Oh don't worry, is just acting"

"Ok, S.C. remember, shot of the prop donut shot…shake the camera as it was an earthquake…then, quickly reaction shot of Steven with his despairing face reflecting in the fridge, then after he finishes his lines there, use the other camera and take us, I will be a little weirded out but I will act in stride…"

"Like this is normal?" asked Lars

"yeah…this is him being, well…him" she shrugged, as she turned to see where the director was…she found him eating a cinnamon roll mumbling something that sounded like _disrespectful little sh_ …

"Ok…huh well, let's do this!" she said as the full team got ready.

"NOOOOOO", Steven said with his face full of despair and pain, reflecting in the cat theme fridge, "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars!" running and changing the take was Lars…who now was hugged by Steven at the waist, looking at a prop box annoyed he grimaced, "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

Lars for his part…collapsed in the ground.

"Lars!?"

"Sadie…this wasn't in the new script" said Steven looking at the pain filled face of Lars…who was grabbing his groin.

"Steve…don't hug so strong…please…", the poor redhead said trying to stand up again, one hand still in his crotch.

"Wha….Oh Lars, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok…just don't do it again"

"Take two", said a face palming Sadie…this was going to be hard….

This time every one of the steps went right, now…it was turn, of Lars.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!", he said walking out of Steven's hug

*PAFF*

"CUT! Steven that was amazing, how you faked your….oh!" she then looked at the poor boy who was holding his nose up while drops of blood came from it.

After a quick check up it was decided to cut the scene right there, and jump straight to Sadie.

"Ok, let's continue this scene…"

As the scene continued, Amy and Lydia walked in the studio in silence. Amy was drinking a Coke while Lydia was enjoying a protein drink, as they saw the small spectacle of the little blonde girl directing the scene, Amy began to smirk…where was the Director? She finally spotted him staring daggers at the stage while munched on salty peanuts…

"hey…"

"don't say a word..", the man said without looking back to Amy who just put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. After recovering her composture she turned to see Sarah walk towards them…

"hum…why is that girl?"

"I SAID DON'T MENTION IT!"

"THANKS A LOT MAN…now we have to do a re-take" said the Camera man S.C.

"Ok…now that the last scene…", said while looking venomous at Lars and Sadie, "has been complete, lets repast the next scene, now Steven, what I want you to do is…you will jog with the cookie cat fridge in your back, towards that green screen, climb that stairs…which we will digitaly insert in post production…"

"Hum director"

"Yes Steven?"

"I thought the scrip called for a beach and a big temple" said Steven looking the big green fabric and the small patches of sand in the ground.

"There is going to be one" he said walking towards a curtain, "Amy, Sarah, Lydia…and Steven, BEHOLD! THE MIGHTY GEM TEMPLE!" he said as the curtain open…there was a model about 6ft tall of a Clift and a mountain, in the flat side of the mountain there was the figure of a six armed woman, her peaceful face was staring at them, at the top of the mountain was a model lighthouse. And at the base of the mountain, there was a small house.

"Wow", Said Steven as him and the rest of the actresses walked towards the model….

"This is so cool, how much you paid for this?" asked teasingly Amy.

"I concur with Amy, this looks expensive", the New England said looking at the director, "Is this why we need to do the ad?"

"Oh no girls…this was just"

"Come on!"

"ok Amy…lets said…a couple of grand"

"Whoa, whoa…whoa…tell me that you got money for the practical effects", said now a very concerned Amy…

Unknown to them, Lydia watched fascinated the statue; turning to see the other actresses argue with the director…about something, it was hard to know when you could not heard anything. Stretching one hand to touch the beautiful piece…

"Girls! Lisent I asure you that…GOD LORD LYDIA STOP!"

It was way to late as she touched its left hand…which crumbled over the lower one…

"oh…wops….", she said turning toward the director who had gone pale, her partners who where speechless.

"Oh Lydia…" Said Sarah as the director gave a couple of steps and collapse in the sand In front of the statue, grabbing one of the fallen hands, as Lydia moved to the right…the she felt her ankle bump into something, turning she saw the lower hand In the ground…the once beautiful full statue, now had a lone hand (not counting the ones that were crossed.

"You know, I think it has a more…"

"Realistic?"

"Yeah ( _thanks Sarah)_ , Realistic quality to it", this was getting really awkward.

"She was so beautiful * _sniff*,_ so beautiful", he said still hugging the hand.

"It can work…realistically speaking, this being as you said in the back story that you gave me to us…"

"Did you read all of it?", said a now baffled Amy.

"…any way, the beings that we are portraying in this series, are practically immortal, the temple maybe decayed thru the millenniums that they have lived here, the sea, the rain, the arms just succumbed to the elements….that makes sense right?", she said 'attempting' an smile.

"I guess…let's just roll the scene" he said walking toward his chair…with the hand still close to him.

"Ok crew, Gems ready?", the actresses nod, "props?", the crew of you men with controls and the creatures, "Steven?", outside of the prop door, the boy gave a thumps up.

"Ok…ACTION!"

"Hey, guys! You won't believe this!", he said when suddenly, a kind of weird worm snake thing jumped.

"ARGHHH", as the thing open and close it jaws, a whip enclose the creature.

"Sup Steven" said Amy as she pulled and the worm left the frame.

"CUT!, fantastic, o sorry for not show you the props but I wanted genuine reaction and…oh dear"

After all was set for continuing the scene (including dry pants), they past the scene without mayor problems…except for…

"No….he…heck no" the tall actress said as she turned quickly to Amy who was looking at her, "you put real acid in the prop…are you INSANE!? We and Steven could be killed"

"it wasn't acid"

"What?"

"It wasn't acid…"

"Then what it was?" asked the boy confused.

"it was a special composition that was made to dissolve as soon the spit touched it….No quite sure what it is…but is not acid"

"Oh…thanks", said a now embarrassed Sarah.

After the Cookie cat rap…which cause some minor problems for him, they were certain to film the individual weapon instruction scenes…very actress had the opportunity to construct the scene…this proven to have been a big mistake.

"Sarah, why…just why?"

"I told you, the cherry tree, is important"

"But its cost a fortune" whined the director…

"It will be worth it, oh I can see it, he will be sitting there like a pupil of old, I will stand there lecturing him in the beauty of everything that surrounds us, the wind, the dance of the cherry petals…." She said with flutter eyes as she looked the tree.

"Oh dear lord…hahahaha, seriously?" said the short actress ass she took a moment to look at the tree, "this is so corny man"

"Is artistic!"

"Is cheesy"

"Refined"

"Pretentious"

Far back, there was Lydia watching the whole thing…maybe it was a mistake taking this role, she was rich, she did not need the money and certainly she could go without…..

"Lydia?"

She did not heard it, but she could see felt the small had touching her hand, turning, she saw the chubby boy grabbing a pizza in one hand…in the other there was a pecan pie, which he was offering to her…smiling, she took it. Maybe she could do this…after all what where the odds of this whole thing being a hit.

"Ok Lydia, this scene is going to be double free", he said as Lydia read what the redhead boy was writing in the white board what he was just saying.

"Why no stun doubles?"

"It will give an air of authenticity to the…"

"He blew up the whole budget in the props" said a sarcastic Sarah, "Fortunate for him, I took a parkur and ballet curse in preparation for the role", she said looking at her nails.

"Good to see you keeping it humble" said Amy.

"shi…anyway, you will jump really here…here is where the magic of the cables came into play (he said grabbing a harness), we will put them on you and ready to go."

"ok, lars signal Lydia", he said as the boy hold the cardboard with the signal to the tall lady,

"ok, at my count, one, two…THREE!" Lydia jumped first in a part of the green wall (that was going to be inserted in the temple), she began to pick up speed…all was so good whe….

"OH GOD NO" the director said as one of the cables snaped and poor Lydia had to cling to the giant animatronic.

"Ok, the hell happen"

"What did I tell you of cursing?"

"Not now ok…you, yes you" he said walking towards the special effects technician.

"Yes…"

"You told me that the string could keep her weight"

The boy just adjusted his glasses and said, "You told me she weighted 75 kilos"

"She weights…."turning she took the white board from Lars and wrote a simple question, turning towards the tall lady in front of him he showed the board.

 _How much do you weight?_

"Around 90 kilos right now", she said a little shy.

"That explains a lot", said the young man in dark glasses.

"You know what…screw it, when will insert her with cgi, let's just wrap this up…I have to audition future actress".

In a little room there were 8 ladies waiting to have an audition for the show, a blond girl with green eyes was waiting, along with a raven haired blue eyes lady, there was a tall platinum lady in a classy blue dress who was talking with a blonde as nearly as tall as her when the door open…

"ok…Elizabeth Magnuss?" the director said wit defeated voice… _please god just let this day end_.

"he-here", said a sweet looking blonde girl…or she was until she stood up and they saw a tall 6ft6-8 woman walk, the obvious waist of the dress showed that it was a fairly slender lady, she walked with her hands at the front, holding an small purse and looking at the sides. As they enter the room the director saw the girl sit in the couch and taking notes finally said.

"Miss magnuss…you audition tape was good…very good, and I will be willing to give you the paper but…"

"What is the problem?" asked the shy tall girl.

"You need to understand, you have the height to do this part, but I fear that you, simply, lack the right build for the role", he said very sorry for breaking this girl dreams.

"But I am tall and…"

"Girl…can you do a push up?"

"Sorry…what do you mean?"

"Jasper is Amazonian in build, and while you have the height, you don't have the right muscle…"

Without saying a word the girl stood and then, moving a table she put her arms in the floor shoulder width apart and with her legs fully extended, she lowered herself. The first lead to the second and up…to the fourth.

"You understand what I said, this a very physical role and…"

"I can build up, please, I can", said the young lady with pleading eyes.

"I will regret this…ok, but you have 6…maybe 7 months top to look the part", he said

"O thanks, I will not disappoint you", she said from the ground, "hum director?"

"Yes, miss Magnus?"

"Can you help me stand up…my arms don't respond"

"Good grief"

"I know miss Erika Sigmarsson, that your acting record is mostly indie proyects but…"

"Is Miss Sarah Waterman in this project?"

"Yes but.."

"Then I want in" said the Nordic 6ft 3 woman with sharp features….

"But your salary can't be that…"

"If I can work with Lady Waterman I will do it for Free", she said with finality.

"Miss Sigmarsson, you are in"

"Miss Verdi", he said looking the extensive curricoloum of the actress in front of him, her platinum blonde hair, the oval face, along with the regal bearing complemented the soft authoritarian look…such a classy teathre actress…WTF was she doing here?

"You can call me Aurora", said the woman with warm in her eyes, those blue eyes….

"Ok, aurora…why do you want to be here? Is for Waterman?"

"I considered her a good actress, even if her methods of acting are a little…peculiar", she said with a little of dismay, "but I have my reasons for being here"

"Are you aware that your character does not appear until the second season?"

"Yes"

"I can't pay too much"

"I am aware"

"So why…"

"If you stop asking these questions, I will do this for a quarter of my salary"

"Your wish is my command", he said grabbing her hand.

 _Inside, she just thought, one step closer to him…_

"Ok miss… Wilhelmina?"

"Yes"

"This is your name?"

"Yep"

"Wilhelmina von Rothstein?"

"Yes, is German…yes my family used to be nobles before the First World War, can we please move on with this?" said the blonde green eye girl with glasses.

"What makes you adequate for this role?"

"I think I can give the paper a little bit of…fun" she said smiling at him.

"I don't know…"

"I can do this, you read my calcifications"

"You are a trained actress…without any real experience outside the academy, this is TV, and this is different"

"You have a 6ft 9 brute who other acting role was selling junk food in tacky ads"

"That is Lydia Davis; you know who she is right?"

"Overrated player"

"She won various championships…"

"The team was good not her"

"she has a record in the 3 point…"

"I am sure those where…"

"Oh come on!"

"No, I should be saying that, I am a certified genious"

"What did you said?", he said now interested.

"I said that I am a certified genius"

"said this", said finally extending a piece of paper…

Standing up and taking her glasses of she said with all the arrogance and confidence: "Shut up clod, I am a certified Kindergarten", just the he grabbed her nose reaching out from behind the desk, "NYA…..WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU ARE PERIDOT!"


	3. Light can not

"Andddddddddddd done!," said the director proud of himself….then he Heard those dreaded steps….Why the hell I hired her?

"I could not help but notice…," began the New England actress.

"Now what? The shoot is finished…you saw it, Steven did it….What can't possibly be wrong now?" finished…seriously what could e wrong this time?

"the shoot forced perspective is all wrong" Began Sarah and then taking air, "Also the props that you can see behind the model of this Hamburger establishment are very obvious for the audience….I mean they don't even look a real, maybe a good mate painting instead of a model that looks like was build with Lego would have been better and more high class for…."

"I can't pay for the artist to do that Sarah…I already told you, and for your information I worked very close with the people who build every single of our models in fact…GIRLS COME OVER HERE!" the director yelled at two people who were looking over at the models of beach city…

"No…you got to be joking, JUST HOW FUCKING CHEAP IS THIS…" poor Miss. Waterman never finished as a flying boot connected with her head…

"Did you call us boss?"Asked one of the young women who was walking toward the director and the groaning Sarah in the ground…

"Yes, oh Miss Sarah you can say hello to the model builders of this show, Charlotte and Johanna Müller" said as the pair of black girl stood in front of the two.

"Is pleasure to meet you Miss Waterman…really looking forward to see your acting in this project of yours" said Charlotte who was using her hair in a tied horse tail.

"Same as my sister said, your acting brings something great to this…series" said Johanna who had her hair in a bob cut.

"Oh my head…" said Sarah as she picked up the white boot and with all her might throw it to the giggling purple actress who easily dogged the attack, "So…you are the model builders…you look so…young" she said looking at the black girls…she the frowned and turning to the director…

"Wait a minute…they both are 19", said defensive the poor man.

"Any way…how did both of you got your model making skills?" Sarah said as she walked towards the beach city model…

"Well we are both huge Railfans…", the one called Charlotte said as her twin put a hand over her mouth silencing it…

"What she means s that we had done some work before we were contacted by the production company" finished Johanna…

"Really…what film?" a smug smirk crossed Sarah face as she turned to see the poor twins twist a little unease.

"Well, we participate in some kaiju films in Japan", mentioned Johanna.

"Yes, if you see the models used in some shots you can see…" then se stopped as it was clear that this wasn't helping…

"You know…sometimes I wonder where you get these people" Sarah said turning to look at the poor man.

"The feeling is mutual" he barely got word before he feels an open palm connecting with his face.

"Ok" said the director…with a clear red point on his face that was now close to turn darker red "This scene is simple just said your lines and then Amy, pick Steven over your head"

"Amy are you sure that you wanted to do it without stun double?" asked Steven as the actress began doing pushups in the ground.

"Relax, I used to lift weights when I was in high school, and if what you told me was your right weigh there is no danger" she said as she did some crunches.

"Ok, LIGHTS!, CAMERA! ACTION!" (Turning fast he waited…and got no answer).

"What is it?" said Steven munching the fry bits…then Amy put her hand under his armpits, and tried to lift him…

"CUT! Amy, what happen? You needed to lift him up!" said the director walking towards her.

"he is heavier than I thought" said her grabbing him and trying again to no bail "Steven…how much do you weight?"

"About 90 pounds" he said sure of himself…

"Really?"

"Well…that was what I weight in my birthday" he mentioned.

"SOMEBODY GET A SCALE HERE!" shouted the director.

After getting a scale from the crew doctor the waited as Steven got up on there…and as the director watched the weight move in the lower parte he said dry…

"110 pounds…90 pounds my as…."

"I dare you to finish it" said Amy looking at him arms folded.

"anyway, this scène will need to be changed, there is no way that you…"

"NO! I will lift him, I can, I used to press 135 and I am sure that I can do it…let's do it" she said as she put herself in position.

"WHAT? BUT…SCREW IT, TAKE 2" said the director

"DARN IT…"

"TAKE 3" this was going to take a while

Amy struggled as she and Steven feel in the sand…

"TAKE 4"

"YOU ARE SQUEZZING MY RIBS!"

"TAKE 7"

"THAT'S IT I LIFTING AGAIN"

"TAKE 11 AND FINAL…I am serious, if you fail we will do cgi, I will not risk being sue" he said as Amy flexed…

"At three….one…two…three ACTION!"

Loudly exhaling she grabbed Steven by the back and with mighty strength she put him over her head and began to light jog coming to where pearl and garnet where in the nex scene…which realy was just 10 meter from where she originaly was.

"This is bad"

"Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!"

"Garnet! Pearl"

"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?"

"Eating fry bits." Said Amy with calm face….

"And CUT!" the moment that he said it, Amy collapsed in the ground

"Thank god, I need to get back in shape" she said whipping a little of sweat from her face.

"You weren't already training for this part?" asked Waterman

"I never thought that it will be this much physical" said defensive from the ground.

"We are warriors…of course this will be physical, for you information I have been training carrying 100 pounds sand bags in pre…."

"Hey Sarah, little secret…NOBODY CARES!" said Amy now standing up.

"Of course, you will said that…unprofessional little"

"What?" asked Amy in front of the 5ft 11 actress looking at her In the eye.

"Girls, girls, please! Not here when we are just a third of the episode done and…LYDIA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" asked the distressed director to the athlete turned actress.

The redheaded boy stopped in front of Lydia who looked at him while he wrote something fast 'filming not done yet'.

"This is no fun" said sadly as she walked back…she thought this whole series will be better.

"OK CREW, AMY, LYDIA, oh great you are here" turning to the redheaded boy he said "write fast this" then he began "in this scene we will use cables, the cables are now properly calibrated for your weight and I asked for additional 15 kilos of slack, when I said action, the boys over there will began pulling to elevate Lydia, the you grab Amy and then you do a triple twist In the air" he then waited for the poor boy to finish it up "then you throw Amy towards the big red ball" he said pointing towards the round red. "Amy got it?"

"yep"

"Lydia?" asked turning towards the boy who showed the white board.

"yess"

"Excellent" he then walked towards his chair "everybody in your post!"

"I can' believe my character is this under used" said Sarah…

"This is the second episode, whine when its nearly 2 seasons and you get zip" said Amy preparing herself to be elevated.

"For your information my character will be the most dramatic and pivotal for the…"

"SARAH…IF YOU SPOIL YOUR CHARACTER ARC I WILL KICK YOU UT OF THE SHOW" said the director half annoyed half distressed.

"WHAIT A MINUTE…WHAT DID HE TOLD YOU?" asked in disbelief Amy turning to see Sarah.

"Nothing" she said smirking…

"You little…"

"OK, LIGHTS CAMERA! ACTION!"

The crew pulled and Lydia soared in the sky with frightening speed, the grabbing Amy Turkish lift style she spin three times and with all her strength she FLIGHT Amy...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Amy in excitement…this was freaking awesome!

"OK STOP HER…oh god….CREW PUT YOUR BACK ON IT! STOP HER SHE IS GOING TO…" it was too late as Amy caught on in what was happening.

"DEAR GOD…*CRASH*"

"Shite" said silently Lydia as she was crouching in the ground.

"Oh dear"

"I can't believe this…" turning towards the platinum blonde with the mike "cut the audio but the scream…I can't affort other re shoot" he said massaging his head.

She could not believe it…she was here, where he was going to be…stopping so she could look herself in a mirror she saw her reflection smiling back: the long blonde platinum hair (nearly white) her blue eyes, all nicely combed with a middle part. There was he getting ready for the scene. They were putting a padding suit to give him a gut, and he shaved his peak to get a little balding look. Still, his hair was grayer and he was obviously older than he was when she saw him…filming that movie in Italy…20 years ago.

"Oh my man, how are doing?" said the voice of the director who walked by with a boy, he looked a little chubby with dark brown hair.

"Hey there buddy!" the man said walking towards the boy and the man…and olympicaly ignoring the man in favor to get the kid and spin around him.

"Yeah…awesome" said the director "anyway…Mr. Universe I Thought you will be ready, we need to shoot this big scene…oh is going to be so epic, the pink laser cannon, the debris of this alien ship falling over the city…"

"Yeah, yeah…hey stuball how was your second day of filming?" asked the father with his son in one of his shoulders.

"it was great, Amy tried to carry me and now I think I need to begin running…then she crashed on set"

"Did she enter one scene out of line?" asked the man confused.

"No she literally crashed into this giant red eyeball of doom"

Mr. Universe stopped and turned towards the director and muting with just his lips said a single phrase: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

"Well…anyway, get ready and I see you in the studio for the fake container scene" he said walking back inside the studio.

This was her chance. Straightening herself up she walked towards him.

"Good morning"

"Hum? Oh hello" said Mr. Universe finishing the final touches for his fake gut and getting the final trim on his head "can I help you with something Miss…?"

"Verdi…Aurora Verdi, and I am an actress in your son series…and a long time fan of your stun work" she said using one hand to brush hair out of her face.

"Verdi…sounds Italian, you know, I remember doing a couple of stuns for some spy movies in Italy" he said finishing and beginning to walk "but that was some years ago"

"Twenty actually" she said walking down with him towards the studio.

"Wow that much time has gone by? Well I was glad to see one of the women who will work with my kid, thank you for the talk" he said grabbing her hand and giving her a hug…yes he was as charming as he was back then.

Alone, there was sitting alone eating her pecan pie…how was she going to do this? She needed to put at least 45 pounds of muscle…and while it was possible she got no idea how she was going to do it. Sighing poor Elizabeth fumbled with her fork. Raising her had just to see a very tall lady enter…she knew this lady; it was the woman who was auditioning for a role, along with that Nordic woman and that short one. She keep looking at her when the woman looked at her and scanning the area saw that it was the only free table. Then she walked towards it.

"Excuse me, but is this chair occupied?" asked the tall lady.

"No…sit if you like" said shy the blonde girl.

"Verdi…Aurora Verdi" she said extending a hand.

"Elizabeth Magnus" she said returning the handshake.

Not soon they finished presenting each other a young girl approached asking for what the new lady wanted to eat…she just asked for a little bit of tea with hazel cream and 2 and half spoons of sugar. Turning towards Elizabeth she asked…

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes, we auditioned together for the role in this new series"

"Oh yes…what role did you asked for?"

"Jasper"

The woman then regarded Elizabeth with critical eye and then simply said

"I thought Jasper was a woman of a more…robust build" she said looking at the slender young woman.

"She is…but I will build up, Is just…"

"You don't know how" she finished looking at her smiling.

"I just…I have never been over 175 in my whole life and I am 6ft 6" she then elaborated " I mean I play tennis and a little bit of jogging but.."

"You need to put weight"

"Yes" she said ashamed.

"I think I have the answer" she then began to write a name in a pice of paper "go see this man, he will put you the weight and muscle in the right places"

"Mr. Vincent Columbo?"

"Don't get intimidated by his…brash approach, he is good…" she said to her. As she received her coffee.

"Where do I find him?"

"I wrote the direction in the back"

Looking at the direction she let other sigh…what was she dealing with now?


	4. this fic is no more

**I used this space to anunce that I will descontinued this fic...or at last for the moment being.**

 **I realized that the enormity of the series (over 100 episodes) and how long and time consuming it will be, will make imposible to do it, at last for me. So i am declaring this fic dead. Everyone here is free to take the concept, the charaters and setting if you want to continue it.**

 **The only way for me to work in thi fic is if someone wanted to work with me together to get this thing. but to be honest, i thinks this will be better in other hands. so if you will like to adopt this fic or would like to co writed it in a future, just tell me by PM. good luck and good night.**


End file.
